Marshall and Simone: I Remember You
by raccoon-inside
Summary: Marshall Lee and Ice Queen create a song together. Based off the episode of Adventure Time, I Remember You, but in the world of Fionna and Cake. The story is told by Marceline to Ice King, with him adding in some of his own "scenes".


Hello! This is my first fanfiction, so please excuse me if you see some errors/mistakes in it. It's basically just the Fionna and Cake version of the Adventure Time episode, I Remember You. It will have the characters from the Fionna and Cake version. Now, I know Marshall Lee and Ice Queen did not have a backstory, and that her backstory was thought to be with Cake, but I'm going to ask you to imagine this. Ice King is the character who creates these stories in the show, and Marceline was the one who shared the backstory with him. He obviously didn't completely understand it, so imagine that Marceline wrote/told this instead of him since she does remember what happened in the past. Also imagine that she is telling it to him and that he is adding in parts. That's where this fanfiction is going. Italicized words represents singing as there are no thoughts being shown. Alright, Enjoy!

* * *

In the land of Aaa, Gunter the penguin is standing in Ice Queen's ice cavern in the ice mountain, holding a drink in his right hand and a bag of popcorn in his left. He's near the window entrance, and standing by the entrance to another room.

From the other room, Ice Queen hollers to him, "Alright Gunter, are you ready for the show to begin?!" Gunter quacks, and Ice Queen takes that as a yes. (Except no one knows what he really means)

Gunter takes a sip from his drink. Ice Queen is heard whispering, "One, two, three…" She then comes out from the other room, wearing a boyish, black wig over her head and tiara, stroking it with her hand as she begins to sing.

" _Gunter, why did you goont my fries?"_

Gunter drops his drink and popcorn, his mouth opening in astonishment.

" _I goonted them, and they were mine."_

Ice Queen then picks up Gunter suddenly, Gunter's expression unchanged, but startled.

" _What kind of goont goonts his Gunter's fries, and doesn't even goont her in the eyes?"_

Ice Queen then begins to cradle Gunter in her arms, looking down at him.

 _"Gunter, there were tears there."_

She twirls.

 _"If you goonted them, would you even care?_

 _Gunter, do you even love me?"_

Gunter then becomes serious and quacks in response to show that he does.

Ice Queen then responds, "It's rhetorical Gunter." She puts Gunter down. "Marshall's songs are so good," she states passionately. "Hmmuh, maybe I can get Marshall to write a song with me…" she surmises. Gunter pulls her wig off. "Man if he'd help me write a song like that, I'd be crushin' it non stop with the princes. Hoo yeah!," she says, pulling her fist down victoriously.

Ice Queen then looks over to Gunter, who is wearing the wig. He's choking on some of the fake hair he pulled out and stuffed in his mouth. She takes the wig off of him, the hair falling out of his mouth, and picks him up. "Gunter, you cute little dummy." She starts to rock him back and forth in her arms. "You know Gunter, my song is gonna need some dope lyrics to lure the hotties in." Hmm mmm mmm.

She begins to walk over to her supposed bookshelf to the "right" of the room, still carrying Gunter. She takes a book off the shelf, holding it in one hand and Gunter in the other. Reading it, she says, "Hmm, JT Cat Zone always says, 'Gentlemen are drawn to gals with tortured pasts.' And I've got a way tortured past!" she exclaims excitedly. "I think… I don't really-ly… mmmmbeh," she says, thinking confusedly, but drawing no conclusion. Brushing off the subject, dropping her book, flying upwards, and holding out Gunter, she says, "Quickly Gunter! To the "The Past Room!" stuttering on her grammar mistake.

She then flies off, propelling herself with her eyebrows, down through holes and chasms within the cavern, eventually coming upon the entrance to the room, flying in, still carrying Gunter. Inside the room is a bunch of clattered miscellaneous items in a bunch of piles. She walks over to a desk, and opens a drawer, finding a book labeled "Scrapbook", which she opens up. "Really powerful stuff in here," she states to herself, shoving her nose against it, inhaling its smells through her nostrils. "Still wet with tears." She rips out a bunch of pages and says, "I'll take some of these for lyrical inspiration." She stuffs it in her hair, out of sight. She then turns to Gunter and asks, "So where is Marshall Lee living these days?" Gunter quacks in response. "A cave?" she says bewildered and surprised. She spits a raspberry in disapproval.

Carrying Gunter and a drum set tied to her back by a cord, she flies out of the cavern window and off to Marshall Lee's. Fionna and Cake are sitting on a rock in the fields that border the Ice Kingdom nearby. Fionna spies Ice Queen through her binoculars.

"Well well well," she says, "It looks like Ice Queen's up to bad biscuits, sister," she says to Cake.

"Bad biscuits make the baker broke, sis," Cake replies.

"Ice Queen, you make our job too easy," Fionna says out loud, indirectly. "You ready to roll on this fool?" she asks Cake.

"Dinner roll!" cake yells, outstretching her arms.

At Marshall Lee's place, he's seen lying back on his couch, wearing a swamp green shirt with a no-smoking symbol on it, strumming on his axe bass guitar. He then looks out the window, noticing Ice Queen flying into the cave with Gunter.

"Hello! Anybody home?!" Ice Queen calls out. Marshall has a worried expression on his face. "No," he says to himself.

Ice Queen lands on the cave floor and Marshall flies out and lands in front of her. "What are you doing here?" he asks. "I told you not to come around me," he says a bit angrily. Ice Queen laughs a bit awkwardly, immediately saying, "Yeah I know, but I was hoping you could help me write a song. You know, one that would help me get some prince-action." Marshall then blushes and shouts disgustedly, "I'm not gonna help you pick up on dudes!" Ice Queen frowns. "Come on!" She gets on her knees and scoots towards him, pleading, "We could be a prog-rock duo! I'll even split the fans with you. I get the princes, and you get, well, whatever it is you're into. Sounds good, yeah I think it does," she concludes, nodding to get him to agree. Without letting him respond, she flies up with her drum set, saying "Hee-yoop" and into Marshall's house, leaving Marshall with Gunter. "Hahaha," she says triumphantly. Marshall looks over to Gunter, worried, waves him goodbye awkwardly, and flies into the house. Gunter's head drops down and he sulks out of the cave, probably feeling left behind.

Marshall flies into his house through the doorway, seeing Ice Queen across the room. "Hey! Get outta here!" he yells at her. Moving her hands up and down, Ice Queen pleads, "Wait! Just lemme play you what I've written so far." She pulls the cord off her back, causing the drums to fall to the floor. "Aw, dang it. Tangles and the chord," she mumbles. "Eyah, sometimes it happens when you fly, when the tangles are hard," she speaks up. She holds part of the chord with her hands, and pushes on a loop with her foot to stretch it out. "Oh, ehgeh, aw, oh!" She tangles the chord all around her body by accident. "Oh jeez, oh. Oh no." She falls to the floor. "Ice Queen's in trouble," she says. Marshall frowns. "Hey, you know what? I'll just hum it for ya." Ice Queen begins humming. "Hm hm hm, hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hm hmm hmm hmm hmm. Is that good?"

Suddenly, Fionna and Cake burst through the door. "Ice Queen!" they say simultaneously, glaring at her. "Whaaa…" Fionna says amazed. "Oh, you got her," Cake says. "Nice job Marshall Lee," Fionna follows up. Cake leans over Ice Queen and in a feminine voice she says, "Your constant harassment of the male gender makes me siiick." Cake lifts her up over her shoulders and she and Fionna begin to walk out.

"Nah, she can stay," Marshall says suddenly. "Waaaahh!" Fionna and Cake both exclaim together. "Yeah wah!" Ice Queen agrees, confused.

"It's alright, we're working on a song together," he explains. Cake puts Ice Queen in Marshall's arms. Fionna then asks, "You don't want us to uh," she makes a gesture meaning to beat up the Ice Queen, "for you?"

"Nah, it's okay, you gals can go," Marshall replied calmly. Fionna and Cake move slowly towards the door. "Ok," Fionna says, "I guess we'll see ya then." They both say "Bye." and then walk out the door. Ice Queen, still in Marshall's arms, says, "You know, I kinda like being tangled up in these cords. Kinda freak-eeey." Marshall then drops Ice Queen onto the floor and puts his hands in the air.

A little bit later, Marshall plugs his keyboard into the wall and flicks the switch to on. He then tests a sound by running his finger over a compartment. He then asks Ice Queen, standing right next to him (out of the cords), "So what kind of song are we playing?" Ice Queen, digging through her hair, responds, "Oooh, I brought these for some inspiration." She pulls out the pages she ripped out from the scrapbook before. "I just use these to work off of. You know, a template." Marshall picks up one of the pages, and it is dripping in sweat. "Okaaaaay…" he says, weirded out.

Marshall starts playing a tune on the keyboard. "Yeah, that's good. Keep doing that," Ice Queen says. Ice Queen walks over to the middle of the room, and begins snapping her fingers back and forth. Then she begins to sing.

" _Slime Prince, you're alright,_

 _Flame Prince, you're okay,_

 _Wildberry Prince could be better,"_ she sings, shrugging at that part.

" _All of the princes are pretty alright but,_

 _Oh Guuuumball,"_ she sings some more, starting to hop and dance.

" _You are so dreamily tall,_

 _I'm right outside,"_ she holds her dress and spins, kicking out her legs in a dance as she does so.

" _And that is how I know._

 _Hey prince did you get my text?"_ she winks, her eyes sparkling.

" _With a picture of my awesome breast-show,"_ she points at her breast region.

" _I'm also working on my neck,"_ she points to her neck.

" _If you like us, I'll send a picture of that too._

 _Oh Guuuumball, I really need someone."_ Marshall starts to become uncomfortable, frowning.

" _Or anyyyyone, pretty much anyone."_ Ice Queen says that part in a lower voice.

" _I'm so alone! Won't somebody tell me what's wrong with me!"_ Ice Queen begins shooting ice bolts at the ceiling, making it snow above her within the room.

" _Anybodyyy! Anybodyy! Anybodyyyyyyyy!"_ Ice Queen starts to cry.

"Anybody! Grod in the sky, please tell me why!" Ice Queen cries.

Marshall turns around from his keyboard. "Stop acting like this!" Marshall yells at Ice Queen. "No! It just started to get good!" Ice Queen begins to shoot more ice bolts at the ceiling, yelling anybody once more. "Princes! I command you! Love me!" she shouts, freezing the ceiling. She hits the keyboard, making it fly off the stand, landing by the door to the kitchen. "Love me...love me…!" she cries in desperation.

Marshall tackles her to the floor to stop her. "Stop acting crazy!" he tells her firmly. "I just wanna be loved!" she yells. She pushes Marshall off her, making him fall to the floor away from her. "Uh oh, I'm sorry I pushed you," she apologizes after realizing what she had done.

She walks into the kitchen by the fridge. She slams her head on the fridge. "Uh, oh…," she turns, "I'll just stay out of your way." She then climbs on top of the fridge. She knocks a cereal box off it onto the floor in the process. "Again, I'm sorry I pushed you," she says to Marshall, sincerely. Marshall walks over to the fridge and sighs. With a sad expression on his face, he opens it and takes out a tomato, closing it again afterwards. He feels something brushing against his hair, as Ice Queen is using her own hair to get Marshall's attention. After saying "Huh?", he looks up and sees what Ice Queen is doing. "What'cha got, a tomato?" she asks. Marshall grunts in frustration, leaning back on the fridge, sliding down on to the floor, dropping his tomato.

He pushes the tomato forward, and it rolls over to the keyboard, turning it on and making the first melody from earlier play, when he first tested it. Noticing this, he begins to sing.

" _You're so annoying, you pitiful old woman._

 _I'd like to help you but I don't know if I can._

 _I thought you were nuts, but you're really really really nuuuts._ "Saying this surprises Ice Queen.

" _Everytime I move eventually you find me and start hanging around._

 _Just another lame excuse to see me, man it's gettin' me down._

 _You know I'm actually glad, to see you._

 _Maybe I'm the one who's…"_ he sighs.

" _Nuts."_

"Hold on!" Ice Queen says. She comes down from the fridge, falling, and then gets up. "Do you...like me?!"

"Of course I do you old hag!" Marshall Lee says. "Really? Wow…" Ice Queen looks to her side, rubbing her arm awkwardly. "How about...one of these?" she asks, extending her arms out for a hug. Marshall complies and hugs her. "Ahh," Ice Queen says, a bit surprised. As they let go a bit, Ice Queen puckers her lips, suggesting for a kiss, going, "Mwa mwa mwa."

Marshall gasps and backs up a bit, shoving her mouth away, disgusted, shouting, "Ugh! Not like that!" He pushes her back a bit, making some distance between them. "You don't remember anything, do you...SIMONE?!"

"What-moan?" Ice Queen asks. "Why do you even come see me when you don't remember me?" Marshall asks her. "You don't even know who you are."

"Yes I do! I am a lyricist!" Ice Queen exclaims. "It's all here, on the page, the page! In song baby! On this receipt! On this take-out menu! On these newspapers! Hahahaaa!" While saying this, Ice Queen drops the pages of the scrapbook from her hair on the floor and picks them up, throwing them all over the place.

Marshall picks up one that flies his way. "Huh?" After looking at it, he shows it to Ice Queen, pointing at it. "Look, this clipping. This was you Simone, before the war." The clipping shows a picture of a young lady getting out of a car. She is wearing a business suit which consists of a buttoned up jacket and a skirt. She is wearing glasses, and her hair is up in a long, braided ponytail. Words are scribbled on the clipping saying "I'm also working on my -nek- neck" and "Someone or anyone, pretty much anyone, anyone." Ice Queen looks at the clipping, confused, mumbling to herself. "Eh?" Marshall quickly looks through the pile of pages, finding a picture of himself when he was younger. He shows her the picture. "This! You took this picture!" He groans, "You scribbled all over it...huh?" When he looks at that back, he sees the scribbles are words. He reads it over, surprised.

"Oooh!" Ice Queen exclaims. "Are they good lyrics? I'll get the keyboard!" she says delightedly. She goes over and grabs the keyboard. Marshall walks after her. "Wait! List-en." He adds emphasis to the second syllable. Ice Queen puts the keyboard on the stand and plugs it into the wall, and stands behind it. "Yeah, let's go! What's it say? Sing out brother."

Marshall looks down at the note, reading it over again. He looks at Ice Queen as she starts the tune. He begins to sing.

" _Marshall Lee, is it just you me in this world that was destroyed?_

 _That must be so confusing for a little boy._

 _And I know you're going to need me here with you,_

 _But I'm losing myself and I'm afraid you're going to lose me too."_

"Hoo yeah! Keep it going!" Ice Queen exclaims happily as she moves over to the drumset and starts playing it. "Oh, um." Marshall goes to the floor and finds another note and begins singing the words.

" _This magic keeps me alive, but it's making me crazy."_ He runs his hand through his hair.

" _And I need to save you, but who's going to save me?_

 _Please forgive me for whatever I do, when I don't remember you."_

"Wow, I wrote that! Hot stuff," Ice Queen says, amazed. "What?! You don't remember what it means?!" He picks up another note and shoves it in her face. "Look!" Ice Queen begins to sing the words as she takes the note.

" _Marshall Lee, I can feel myself slipping away,_

 _I can't remember what it made me say._

 _But I remember that I saw your aura._

 _I swear it wasn't me, it was the tiara."_

Ice Queen looks at the paper with bewilderment as Marshall takes his guitar in hand and starts to play. Ice Queen plays her drums again. They sing the chorus together:

" _This magic keeps me alive, but it's making me crazy._

 _And I need to save you, but who's going to save me?"_ A tear trickles down Marshall's cheek.

Outside, Fionna and Cake are watching the two from through the window, Fionna with her binoculars. "What is goin' on in there?!" Cake asks, astonished. "I have no idea…" Fionna replies.

" _Please forgive me for whatever I do, when I don't remember you._

 _Da da da da da da, da da."_

In Marshall's memory, he remembers crying in the middle of the destroyed city, when Simone came up to him. Her hair was very long and messy, her glasses were cracked, her skin was blue, but she was still wearing the same clothes from the clipping. She touched Marshall's cheek softly. She then went into the remnants of a collapsed toy shop and grabbed a stuffed bear with long arms and legs. Simone went over to Marshall and gave it to him. He stopped crying, and, holding the bear to his chest, smiled up at her.

" _Da da da da da, daaaaaaa da, da da."_

* * *

Well, hope you liked it. Please leave a review of what you thought of it. Especially if you want to see more Simone and Marshy moments. See ya!


End file.
